Una noche de Chipolte y guacamole
by Cap'n Dennys
Summary: una batalla entre el doctor chipotle y un nuevo heroe en la ciudad


Una Noche de Chipotle y Guacamole

La Ciudad Milagro es un buen lugar para vivir...bueno eso si exceptúan a los maleantes , villanos y vagabundos.

Soy el reportero de el periodico de mi escuela llamado: "La L de leon" y sigo mucho las historias de los superheroes aunque el director de el periodico escolar el

Me dice que eso solo son tonterias , pero yo no creo eso.

Soy El Paladin un heroe en entrenamiento y peleo contra villanos y mi siguiente objetivo lo estuve investigando; es el hijo de un reconocido villano el cual es conocido como "El Dr. Chipotle" y su hijo es conocido como "El Dr. Chpotle Jr."

.............................................................................................................................................

Ciudad Milagro son las cuatro de la tarde y estaba por empezar el gran partido anual de superheroes contra villanos.

Yo estaba combatiendo al Dr. Chipotle Jr. Y a su gran mounstruo de guacamole

-¡ATACA!-gritaba Chipolte mientras su mounstruo daba un gran golpe en el piso para aplastarme.

-jajaja ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- le dije a chipotle mientras esquivaba los ataques de su mounstruo

-No estes tan seguro paladin- en ese momento el mounstruo guacamole se empezo a dividir en dos

-vaya... eso si es nuevo-me decia a mi mismo mientras veia dos grandes masas de guacamole con con bigote enfrente de mi

-Me gustaria quedarme pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer , mounstruo guacamole dos ¡ATACA!- grito Chipotle mientras escapaba con el primer mounstruo

-Bueno tendre que limpiar este desastre- me decia mientras sujetaba mi espada , mi artefacto mistico.

Al terminar con la gran masa de guacamole estaba buscando algo para seguirlo ,una pista , en ese momento vi el rastro del mounstruo guacamole del Jr con el cual el escapo , asi que me guie por el rastro hasta llegar al Mercado de Carmen.

Adentro del lugar cambie a mi identidad secreta y me puse en marcha para atrapar a Chipotle , buscando en el mercado me me encontre con dos extraños chicos que al parecer buscaban "El Guacamole de los Angeles" , por lo que se ese esta hecho en los Andes , pero los chicos tenian una discucion la cual era : comprar el guacamole o comprar un tatuador casero.

No le di mucha importancia a la discucion y segui buscando en los pasillos del fondo en eso una pequeña viejecita paso a mi lado en direccion hacia los dos chicos y los convencio de llevarse un lata de guacamole.

Al irse los dos chicos la viejecilla se empezo a reir y cuando pude fijarme bien

Supe que era Chipotle

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- le decia a Chipolte mientras se quitaba su disfraz

-otra ves tu- me señalaba con su mano metalica mientras sostenia una esfera con la otra

-me gustaria quedarme pero tengo cosas que hacer- asi que en ese instante arrojo la esfera al piso y se desvanecio en frente de una cortina de humo.

Sali del ese mercado y me dispuse a buscar por la ciudad pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando vi que una gran explosion sucedia a unas cuantas cuadras donde estaba yo y del cielo empezaron a caer asquerosos trozos de color verde pero al fijarme de cerca recorde que eran del mounstruo de chipotle.

Al fijarme al cielo escuche una risa que se me hizo familiar , asi que lo supe de inmediato

-Chipotle- decia mientras veia como con su brazo metalico alcanzo la punta de un edificio que estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

Asi que no tuve mas que seguirlo , al llegar hasta la cima del edificio me encontre de nuevo con el

-Hola, Chipotle- exclame mientras el estaba de espaldas maldiciendo

-¡OTRA VES TU!- grito mientras tenia su barzo metalico en puño

-Bueno supongo que ahora tendre que hacerme cargo de ti- dijo chipotle mientras convertia su brazo un hacha

-bueno , supongo que podemos platicarlo , no crees- le decia mientras trataba de convencerlo

-Ya perdi una ves en el dia , y no dejare que sean dos . ¡TOMA ESTO!- y me ataco Chipotle con su brazo metalico en froma de hacha

Me encontraba peleando contra chipotle espada contra hacha , es perseverante pero no habia quien ganara asi que Chipotle me distrajo usando una esfera de gas , no podia verlo y solo eschuchaba su risa malvada.

rapidamnete salio del humo y me ataco de frente empujandome a la orilla del edificio

Estaba apunto de caer pero me pude sostener con mi mano derecha pero poco a poco se acercaba Chipotle

-Creo que perdiste , tonto- me decia con un tono de burla mientras levantaba su pie para empujarme

Viendo que podia hacer vi que cerca de ahi estaba el lugar de la explosion del mounstruo de Chipotle y reconoci a heroe White Pantera quien estaba cerca de la explosion asi que use eso como defensa

-Mira es White Pantera- señale hacia atras de donde estaba Chipotle

-¡DONDE!- grito Chipolte viendo hacia atras , ahi estaba mi oportunidad

-Te tengo- exclame mientras sujetaba su pierna , jale su pierna para al que el tambien estuviera en mi situacion

-¿que haces? , ¡SUELTAME!- gritaba mientras agitaba muchas veces sus brazos

-Si tu lo deseas- dije mientras soltaba si pierna

-¡AY , NO!- grito mientras caia , no soy tan cruel asi que hize que cayera en el gran tazon de salsa que estaba en la feria del chile que se estaba celebrando en la ciudad , no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara la policia.

Por un distraccion mia me quite el sudor de la frente con la mano con la que me sujetaba, por suerte mia o desgracia mia cai en el mismo tazon de salsa donde cayo Chipotle.

Cuando cai solo vi a Chipotle quien estaba a punto de abrir la boca

-Callate Chipotle-dije antes de que exclamara algo

FIN


End file.
